This invention relates to control of vehicular traffic, and in particular to a barrier or barricade that can be raised to inhibit travel or can be lowered to permit travel thereover.
Parking barriers or barricades are quite common, and are found most often in locations to reserve parking places or inhibit travel along a roadway or other paved sufaces. Such devices typically comprise two portions, a support that is bolted or otherwise attached to the pavement, and a barrier portion that can be oriented in a lowered, horizontal position to allow traffic to pass thereover, or in a raised, upright position to preclude any traffic from passing thereover. In the upright position, the device acts as a rigid barrier, and if hit, will either be damaged, or will damage the vehicle striking it, or both.